1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a network switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Network switches (e.g., Ethernet switches) are widely used in various network environments. The network switches include a plurality of physical layer (PHY) chips. Each PHY chip includes a plurality of network interfaces for connecting external network devices (e.g., computers or servers). However, even if only few of the network interfaces are used, all of the PHY chips need to keep working, which wastes energy. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.